Departed Love
by YOselena
Summary: I pulled away trying to catch my breath before pecking his cute little nose tenderly and whispered into his ear, "I'll see you next time we meet then." I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out feeling satisfied yet lonely... AloisXCiel Warnings: Lime, BoyxBoy love, Yaoi


_**I didn't mean to fall for my best friend but somehow along the lines of throwing eggs on cars and stealing chocolate bars…..I-**_

"Hey Trancy!"

I turned to see Football captain, Kevin Dueball, running to me. "Oh hey, Kev." I smirked at him, "What's up?" but of course I already know what was making him all panicky. _Stupid jock_.

He grabbed me by the shirt collar bringing my face close to his. _God, his breath smells of toothpaste and fish!_ He then pushed me onto the closet wall there was, his face still close, "What do you mean you don't want to stay together!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hands off of me before giving him a serious look, brushing any invisible dust off of me, "Just like I explained it in that text you got, _we're through_." I death glared at him and tried walking away but he grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks. I faced him, he was facing me, "What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow to emphasize my annoyed yet curious on what he had to say.

He looked to the ground while gripping my arm slightly tighter, "It's Ciel, isn't it….?"

_Great here comes the accusation of leaving him for someone else._ I rolled my eyes, "As if you never realized it already." I smirked when his head shot up and met my eyes. _That's exactly what I'm doing, thank you for figuring that out._ I chuckled darkly while pulling my arm free from his tinted disgusting hand, "Yes," I rubbed my arms sore spot while looking up at him with hated eyes, "I'm leaving you for Ciel, MY Ciel. Although he doesn't know that he's mine yet." I laughed manically while walking away before yelling out over my shoulder, "Why don't you go to that bitch you've been fucking, I'm sure she'll want you still."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Please pass up your essay assignment." Ms. Anafeloz said while collecting the first batch of papers on the other side of the room. _Whore._

"Pst." I whispered to the beauty beside me and his eyes looked up at me.

"Yes, Trancy?" he asked with those ravishing lips of his moving so elegantly.

I smiled as he said my last name, "You're still coming over for the sleep over, right Ciel-chan?" I chuckled at his gloomy face with is bangs covering his beautiful eyes, "Oops, I meant Ciel-KUN!" I giggled into my hand.

I glanced his way just to see him blush a dark shade of red before he spoke in a quiet yet loud enough voice for only my ears to hear, "Stop teasing me and…I can't today." he spoke the last part more loudly to me.

"Wha?! Why not?" I asked while leaning over to him while clinging onto his arm demanding for an explanation.

He pushed me away while clearing his throat now speaking to me in a more monotone voice, "Madam Red is coming over and she has invited Elizabeth and me to accompany her to a book convention, which of course I agreed to attend since I love reading books-"

"That only old men read." I chimed in whilst rolling my eyes at the name _Elizabeth_. I hated that slutty bitch!

"No! I love books with information and mystery books with a little bit of history here and there." he snapped back before passing his paper to the person in front of him.

I took my stupid paper and shoved it toward the shoulder of the girl in front of me before talking to Ciel, "Can't you just make up an excuse not to go anymore and come to my house instead." I winked at him. _Awe~! He got flustered_.

"No I can't even if I wanted to I still can't. Madam Red would kill me if I lied to her again." he said now writing down the assignment on the broad.

I sighed, "Fine, whatever." I then looked at Ms. Anafeloz, bloody hell do they even allow a teacher to wear such an outfit. Cover those disgusting tits up! And those chicken legs, ahg! God, why does she have to live with me again?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'M HOME!" I shouted throughout the house with Hannah right behind me along with the triplets.

I heard small footsteps coming down the stairs, I smiled when I saw who they belonged to.

"Nii-san!" eclaimed Luka while giving me a hug, "Welcome back."

I hugged him back, "It's good to be back."

He then let go of me and hurried into Hannah's arms, who lifted him up and held him like a baby when he's 10 years old. I rolled my eyes at their affection; I really don't like her one bit, not as my maid or as my teacher. She could be so annoying!

"Welcome home, your highness."

I turned around to find Claude, "Claude-kun…." I looked toward the ground no letting all of those tears to come down, "I DON'T WANT TO MOVE OVER TO AMERICA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Hannah quickly ran Luka to another part of mansion; locking the door behind her while the triplets stood to the side and watched until they were ordered to do something. I glared at Claude, the man who raised me and taught me everything a father would teach their son but no, I see him as an enemy. As for Claude, well his face showed no emotion and never will.

I raised my hand toward his face making an loud impacting sound and leaving a red mark on his stupid face before shouting at him once again, "I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!" the tears now coming down my cheeks rapidly. I didn't want to leave not without Ciel not knowing how I felt for him. I don't want to go anywhere without Ciel by my side. I fell to the ground on my knees with my face in my hands sobbing like the child I am.

I felt arms crushing me toward a hard chest and a hand resting on my head, petting it as if to sooth me. I trembled, "I don't –hiccup- w-want to le-leave."

"Shh, calm down, your highness, calm down." Claude said softly in three fucking years.

I cried so hard while wrapping my arms around him and gripping onto his gray sweater making it soaking wet. He let go and in his place was Luka who also had his eyes streamed with wet sticky tears. He clangs onto my purple shirt, with white spider webs everywhere on it, soaking it and I hugged him tight to me while hiccupping. Today was going to be the last day I was going to see Ciel and I was going to make our last time last.

Once we were done crying our eyes out I stood up and wiped my wet face, "Hannah go find me something suitable for a book convention." I said while heading up the stairs before glancing over at her to see her bow and say a 'Yes, your highness' before she disappeared on what she was ordered to do. I smirked before climbing up the stairs quickly. _Hey I've got to make myself look irresistible for my Uke_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Geez these book conventions sure are popular_. I was looking around to find the damn mystery section but to no avail so I headed over to the old boring history books. There sure are a lot of old men in this part of the section.

"But Ciel!" I heard a rather squeaky voice complain to my right.

"Elizabeth, why don't you just go and check those girly books on your own. I want to stay here a little longer." Ciel said in an annoyed voice.

I walked up to them just as Elizzardbreath was leaving, good riddance, "Ciel-chan, you really did come to the old men section." I laughed as he jumped and looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"Why are you here, Alois?" he asked while picking up a book and reading the back.

"I just wanted to hang out with you and plus," I said grabbing the book out of his hands and putting it back in its place, "I was bored~!" I groaned while attacking him in a bear hug.

"Fine you can stick around but I must warn you," he said squirming out of my grip and brushing off invisible dust particles, "If Elizabeth sees you here she'll start to whine about it until the day I die." he then started to walk out of the old men book section and into my favorite one, MANGA!

I quickly looked through all the tittles and finally grabbed one that got my attention. I smirked when I read the back of it, "Ne, Ciel?" I asked while walking over to him, who was looking through the manga of _Soul Eater_.

He turned towards me, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you aren't a girl disguised as a boy just to get a little closer to someone you L-O-V-E." I asked while waving the manga in front of him.

He grabbed it out of my hands and softly read the back only to blush. He cleared his throat and handed the manga back to me, "NO! I am 100% male! Plus, you've seen all of me before." He blushed a darker shade when he realized how _dirty_ that sounded.

I blushed too and shyly rubbed my arm, "C-Ciel, I didn't know you were talking about our fun times in the tub when we were younger…"

He smacked my head with the manga in his hands, "Not like that, you idiot!"

I whimpered at the hit, "Ciel-chan that was mean." I sniffled.

"My darling nephew, we've got to go~!" Madam Red shouted at the top of her lungs probably earning herself some snotty glances.

_No! Ciel can't leave yet, not when I still have something to tell him!_

I panicked and dragged Ciel toward the bathrooms before he could follow the voice of his dear aunt.

Once we were both in the bathroom, I locked the door behind us so no one could disturb us. I looked over at a very frustrated Ciel. _God, why does he always look so damn adorable!_

"Alois! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I walked over toward him only making him back into the wall behind him, I leaned into his ear, "I love you, Ciel…."

I felt him tense up before he whispered back in a slightly angry tone, "What are you implying, baka." he pushed me away from him so he could search the expression on my face for an answer.

I leaned into him again but my lips touched his and I felt his arms warp around my shoulders bringing me even closer so I deepened the kiss by licking his lips for an open mouth kiss. I felt his lips moving apart and I shot my tongue straight into his delicious wet carven fighting for dominance with his tongue. I pulled away trying to catch my breath and I stared at my panting uke. I rubbed my thumb against his right cheek, "So adorable." he then pulled me into another heated kiss. I moaned at his sudden move before grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head bringing my hips up to meet his earning myself a low growl from Ciel. _God, why did he have to be so damn sexy!_ I grinded a little harder and faster, panting to the rhythm of my hips. Ciel moaned sounding very satisfied while giving me pecks on my face which only made me go faster. I was at my point of ecstasy before his cell phone rang, totally bringing us off guard.

Ciel groaned before shoving me away from him to retrieve his phone in his jacket front pocket. "Hello?" I heard him say with a little growl at the end. His eyes lightened up, "Yes, ….I'm on my way toward the door." he hung up and breathed in through his nose before slowly blowing it out with those beautiful pouty lips.

"You have to go, huh." I said while standing behind him.

He nodded his head, "Yes, I have to go…" he turned around to leave but I grabbed one of his arms bringing his angel face to mine and I planted a wet kiss on his lips.

I pulled away trying to catch my breath before pecking his cute little nose tenderly and whispered into his ear, "I'll see you next time we meet then." I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out feeling satisfied yet lonely when I walked out of the damned convention.

A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I sloppily wiped them away. _I can't cry, I just can't!_

"Nii-san!" shouted Luka from the car waving wildly at me to come but I didn't want to.

I didn't want to leave my Ciel behind!

Soon I felt warm wet tears running down my face and I fell to the ground on my knees.

I could hear people around me whisper things about me but I still stayed there, frozen with those stupid tears dancing along my face before I felt someone pick me up in a warm embrace. I looked up with watery red puffy eyes to see that it was my maid, Hannah, with Luka crying little tears hugging her legs tightly. I hugged Hannah back. Sometimes Hannah isn't as useless as I use to think. She carried me to the car opening the back door before sliding me to the middle, along with Luka whom climbed over me to the left side while Hannah sat next to me closing the door. I quickly hugged her tightly while burying my face into her big breasted chest still sobbing out my pain.

"We're all packed and ready to go, Your Highness." I heard Claude say in that stupid monotone voice of his.

I didn't answer him, I didn't want to.

Hours later we were at the airport where the triplets were waiting with all of our belongings. Our flight was called and we all hurried onto the damn bird. I sat next to Luka and Hannah; I was sitting near the window of the plane. As we lifted off I could've sworn that I saw that beautiful bunch of black-blue hair banging on the window of the airport with lovely tears in his eyes and his mouth making out words I would never know. I smiled through my heart broken face at my love, Ciel Phantomhive.

"I love you…." I whispered as I placed my fingers up to my lips, tracing the memories with them.

…_I fell for him. Yes, somewhere along those thin lovely lines…I fell in love with my best friend._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

**Me: Gah! I'm such a terrible person for doing such a thing to my two favorite shota's! T-T**

**Grell: Why wasn't I ever mentioned in the story! :L**

**Me: *ignores Grell* Maybe I should write a squeal…. :/**

**Grell: Hey! Don't ignore me! ToT**

**Me: *still ignoring Grell and turns to you* Should I? You tell me and I will. :3**

**Grell: *runs away to cry in my closet***

**Me: O_o *whispers* Sorry Grell….**


End file.
